La declaración perfecta
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Comprobado tenía Hinata, que declararse era la forma más difícil y entretenida, por no decir, casi imposible de realizar, de hacer conocer a esa persona amada tus sentimientos. Pero ese casi imposible podía volverse posible cuando la situación era requerida. No existía declaración perfecta, pero si el amor verdadero.


**Y aquí llegó con una historia muy divertida y romantica! **

**Y por supuestito, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran...JO JO xd**

**y AHORA bienvenidos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Una declaración perfecta<strong>

* * *

><p>-Naruto!-exclamó Hinata, plantada delante de él apretando sus puños.<p>

Éste, sorprendido, miró a ambos lados.

-Q-que ocurre…Hinata-chan?-preguntó temeroso, ya que parecía que Hinata estaba enfadada.

Hinata le miró fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos blancos para observar cualquier cambio o reacción del rubio. Ella se sonrojó y separó los labios, para, definitivamente, decírselo. Pero los cerró de nuevo, no podía. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-No puedo!-exclamó agachándose en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza, desesperada. Y ella era una chounin?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

-Hina-chan-llamó no muy seguro de saber qué hacer.

_Soy una estúpida! Una completa inútil y estúpida chica! _

-AAAh!-gritó revolviendo sus largos cabellos-no puedo!-

Naruto la miraba con una gota tras la nuca. Miró a ambos lados de nuevo y luego al frente, observando, des de la colina de los Hokages, la aldea de Konoha; miró hacia el suelo, donde su amiga se agarraba la cabeza y hablaba. Se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué hacer. Hinata podía ser su amiga, pero a veces no entendía las cosas que hacía. Más cuando él se acercaba y ella se sonrojaba y a veces hasta se desmayaba. Acaso le producía miedo? Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Estas bien?-preguntó agachándose delante de ella. Hinata levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más al verlo tan cerca. Cayó sentada sobre la hierba mientras intentaba regular su acelerada respiración.

-N-no puedo-murmuró de nuevo, sonrojada.

_**Flash Back**_

**-Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?-exclamó Sakura, dando una sonora palmada a la mesa y haciendo que los vasos de té temblaran. **

**-S-Sakura-chan-murmuró asustada Hinata. Tenten e Ino negaron con la cabeza. **

**Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en el departamento de Tenten, tomando su té de cada día. **

**-Sakura-chan, no agobies a Hinata-dijo Tenten cansada, tirando de la camisa de su amiga para que se sentara de nuevo.**

**-Eso es cierto, frentona, deja que Hina-chan se tome su tiempo-respondió Ino dando un sorbo de té. **

**-Pero es que si no hace algo temprano…-**

**-No pasara nada.-dijo Ino haciendo espavientos con la mano y miró a Hinata con ternura-nadie te quitara a Naruto, tenlo por seguro- y le dio dos palmaditas en la mano, haciéndola sonrojar. **

**Hinata bajó la cabeza, sonrojada. **

**-G-gomen-murmuró. Sakura bufó. **

**-No tienes por qué disculparte Hina-chan, entiendo tu situación. A mí también me costó mucho declararme a Sasuke- **

**-Entonces porque la atormentas tanto!-exclamó Ino**

**-No la atormento!-se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que muchas veces era ella la que sacaba el tema-es que…me da rabia.-por su mente pasó todas y cada una de las escenas en que Hinata y Naruto se encontraban, y apretó su puño-me da rabia que sean tan baka-**

**Y a las tres chicas les resbaló la gota. **

**-Como puede ser que no se dé cuenta!-exclamó molesta-incluso yo lo descubrí antes que él.-**

**-Nosotras también- dijeron Ino y Tenten tranquilamente, dando un sorbo a su té. Hinata se encogió de hombros, avergonzada. **

**-Tienes que decírselo cuanto antes, Hina.-dijo Sakura, firme- Sino, él muy idiota nunca se dará cuenta de que estas enamorada de él-**

**Hinata miró a sus amigas, cabizbaja. Sabía que tenía que declarase a Naruto. Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. **

**-L-lo intento. Pero c-cada vez que está delante m-me pongo muy nerviosa...-apretó sus manos sobre sus piernas-y las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.-**

**Las tres chicas suspiraron. La timidez de Hinata a veces era exasperante. **

**-Gomennasai-murmuró Hinata, alzando la cabeza-sé que es muy molesto que cada día tengáis que decirme siempre lo mismo-**

**-No es molesto, Hinata-dijo Ino a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-eres nuestra ****amiga no?-Hinata la miró-pues vamos a ayudarte cueste lo que nos cueste-**

**-Exacto. Somos tus amigas y como tales haremos lo que sea para ayudarte a decirle tus sentimientos a Naruto. Así que no te disculpes más con nosotras, de acuerdo-le sonrió Tenten.**

**-Arigatou-les sonrió. Sin duda, ellas lo eran todo para Hinata.**

**-Así me gusta! Sonríe. Estas mucho más guapa-animó Ino revolviendo su cabello.**

**-Ino-chan!-exclamó ella apartando su mano. No le gustaba que le revolvieran el cabello. Y menos ahora que lo tenía tan largo. **

**-Hai-y le sacó la lengua. **

**-Sakura-chan, pasa algo?-preguntó Tenten al ver a su amiga cabizbaja. Ino y Hinata la miraron.**

**-Sakura-chan…-llamó Hinata, más cuando esta sonrió, a las tres les dio un escalofrío. **

**Sakura alzó la cabeza lentamente, sonriendo con mucha maldad. Las tres se asustaron. **

**-F-f-f-frentona…que te pasa?-dijo Ino abrazándose a Hinata. Pero Sakura solo sonrió aún más y Tenten se alejó y abrazó a Hinata del otro lado. **

**-Qu-que le pasa!-preguntó Tenten**

**-La ha poseído el demonio!-exclamó Ino, sacando una cruz de vete a saber dónde. **

**-Sakura-chan-sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata. **

**-Tengo la solución-dijo la pelirosa volviendo a como era ella. Las tres chicas cayeron al suelo, estilo anime. **

**-Deja de hacer esas cosas frentona!-exclamó Ino molesta moviendo al aire su puño.**

**Pero Sakura tranquilamente se tomaba su té. **

**-NO NOS IGNORES!-gritaron Ino y Tenten, molestas.**

**-Hai, hai-respondió Sakura sonriendo.-pero chicas, tengo la solución-**

**Las tres volvieron a sus asientos. **

**-A ver, dinos, cual es esa solución tuya-refutó con sarcasmo Ino, cogiendo su té.**

**-Esta-metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas fotos, las colocó sobre la mesa y las tres se estiraron para verlas. **

**-NANI!-exclamó Hinata levantándose de repente de la mesa y haciendo que con ellos, la silla cayera. Hinata se sonrojó y tanto Ino como Tenten les resbaló la gota.-Sa-sakura-chan de donde…-**

**La mirada de Sakura brilló con malicia. Cogió una foto y la miró. **

**-Las tomé "prestadas"- respondió.**

**-D-D-d-demo….porque!-**

**-Sakura, a donde quieres llegar con esto?-preguntó Tenten **

**-Pero si estas casi desnu..-exclamó Ino mirando cada una de las fotos**

**-Exactamente.-intervino Sakura- Hina-chan, en cada una de estas fotos sales tú, des de pequeña hasta ahora, con ropa, casi o sin ropa-**

**-No…-murmuró Hinata sabiendo donde iba a parar-Sakura-chan no…**

**-Oh! Aquí estas muy mona!-exclamó Tenten enseñándole una foto de Hinata cuando era una niña de cinco años, vestida tan solo con los pañales y sonriéndole a la cámara.**

**-Y has visto esta!-exclamó Ino mostrándole una foto de la Hinata de ahora en una mini toalla cuando salía de su bañera.**

**-Que sexy-murmuraron las dos, sonrojadas. **

**-Ino-chan! Tenten-chan!-sollozó Hinata.**

**-Así que…que va a hacer Hinata-chan?-preguntó Sakura levantándose de la silla, con la sonrisa aún pintada en su cara.**

**-Saku-chan, la estas chantajeando-dijo Tenten aun mirando las fotos-OH! Mira que mona!-exclamó al ver otra de ella de pequeña.**

**Hinata se mordió el labio, mirando molesta a Sakura. **

**-Sakura-chan…-sollozó haciendo un puchero, sonrojada-no puedes…-**

**-Soy tu amiga, y con tal de ayudar a una amiga haré lo que haga falta, nee? Chicas- y tanto Ino como Tenten asintieron. Todavía con la vista puesta en las fotos. **

**-Eres muy fotogénica, Hinata-chan- dijo sorprendida Ino.**

**-Así que ya sabes, o te declaras a Naruto HOY mismo, o estas fotos rondaran por toda la aldea-**

**Hinata hizo un puchero, aguantándose las ganas de llorar y gritarle a sus amigas. Así es como la iba a ayudar. Haciéndole chantaje?**

**-Sakura-chan…-y puso un tono lastimero, junto con un rostro de cachorrito que le ayudara a convencer a su amiga. Sakura se sobresaltó y Hinata sonrió interiormente. Sabía que eso nunca fallaba con Sakura. **

**Puso los ojos llorosos y sus labios temblaron. Sakura miró a otros lados, sabiendo que si la miraba, acabaría cediendo a lo que ella quisiera. Y no! esto lo hacía por ella! No podía caer ante esa mirada dulce de cachorrito que parecía pedirte abrazam..**

**-No!-exclamó alejándose los más posible de esa mirada-no cambiare de opinión! –cerró los ojos-o te declaras o toda la aldea conocerá a la más tierna y sensual Hinata!-y le mostró una foto donde Hinata salía durmiendo, con una gran camisa de dormir que le llegaba hasta medio pierna, pero que esta vez se le había enroscado y mostraba sus panties blancas y todo su vientre. Ella se sonrojó aún más.**

**-Sakura-chan!-exclamó al cielo, avergonzada. **

**-Oh! Mira mira-le dijo Ino a Tenten que aún seguían mirando las fotos con entusiasmo.**

**-Y has visto esta?-**

_**Final Flash**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y durante todo el día buscó a Naruto. Pero resultó que se encontraba en una misión. Así que le tocó esperar a que llegara. En cuanto vio su rubia cabellera andar por las calles de Konoha, corrió hacia él.

-Naruto-kun!-

Éste se volteó y sonrió.

-Hinata-chan-exclamó feliz al verla. Ella se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, mirando fijamente la hermosa sonrisa que le daba. Se sonrojó y miró a un lado.

-b-bienvenido a casa-murmuró ella y Naruto sonrió aún más y no puedo evitar abrazarla.

-Arigatou Hin-chan- y Hinata sentía como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento. _No. No! ahora no te desmayes! No ahora que está abrazándote, baka!_

_-_N-Naruto-kun.-éste la separó, pero no la soltó. Ella bajó la cabeza-N-necesito h-hablar con-contigo-

-Claro! Vamos a Ichiraku!- le agarró la mano y tiró de ella-tengo un hambre de mil demonios!-

-E-espera…-y le agarro con la otra mano para detenerle. Éste se volteó-p-puede ser e-en otro lado?-

Naruto la miró, confundido.

-E-está bien. Donde quieres ir?-En ese momento Hinata sonrió y él se sonrojó.

-Ven-agarró su mano y salieron hacia la colina Hokage. El sol ya se escondía y el cielo se veía anaranjado.

Hinata caminó unos cuantos pasos, cerca del gran precipicio. Suspiró. Ahora era el momento. Tenía que decírselo. Y no por el hecho de que sus amigas le chantajearan, sino por ella. Debía de soltarlo de una vez. No podía retenerlo por más tiempo. Nunca más encontraría una oportunidad como eso. Apretó sus puños y se volteó, caminó unos pasos hasta él.

-Naruto!-exclamó Hinata, plantada delante de él apretando sus puños.

Éste, sorprendido, miró a ambos lados.

-Q-que ocurre…Hinata-chan?-preguntó temeroso, ya que parecía que Hinata estaba enfadada.

Hinata le miró fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos blancos para observar cualquier cambio o reacción del rubio. Ella se sonrojó y separó los labios, para, definitivamente, decírselo. Pero los cerró de nuevo, no podía. Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-No puedo!-exclamó agachándose en el suelo y agarrándose la cabeza, desesperada. Y ella era una chunin?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

-Hina-chan-llamó no muy seguro de saber qué hacer.

_Soy una estúpida! Una completa inútil y estúpida chica!_

-AAAh!-gritó revolviendo sus largos cabellos-no puedo!-

Naruto la miraba con una gota tras la nuca. Miró a ambos lados de nuevo y luego al frente, observando, des de la colina de los Hokages, la aldea de Konoha; miró hacia el suelo, donde su amiga se agarraba la cabeza y hablaba. Se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué hacer. Hinata podía ser su amiga, pero a veces no entendía las cosas que hacía. Más cuando él se acercaba y ella se sonrojaba y a veces hasta se desmayaba. Acaso le producía miedo? Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Estas bien?-preguntó agachándose delante de ella. Hinata levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más al verlo tan cerca. Cayó sentada sobre la hierba mientras intentaba regular su acelerada respiración.

-N-no puedo-murmuró de nuevo, sonrojada-gomen!-y se revolvió más el cabello.

-Hin-chan-murmuró con la gota tras la nuca-o-oe, Hin-chan-y la agarró de sus muñecas. La chica le miró, sorprendida-vas a hacerte daño-le recriminó con la mirada dura. Ella, sonrojada, bajó la cabeza.

-Gomen-murmuró. _No. Otra vez iba a llorar! No quería_. _No delante de él_. Cerró los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas salieran, más los abrió sorprendida la notar las manos de Naruto sobre su cabello.

-Has visto cómo te has puesto-dijo con risa peinando y colocando bien sus cabellos-yo no haría más eso. –Hinata alzó la cabeza y éste le sonrió, agarró un mechón y lo colocó tras su oreja-tienes un cabello muy bonito-

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo al ver como Naruto acercaba un mechón de su cabello hasta su nariz, cerraba los ojos y se mantenía así, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Naruto-Kun…-podía sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Naruto soltó el mechón y le sonrió.

-Dime, que es lo que pasa? Acaso...alguien de tu familia…-

Ella negó fervientemente, mirando al suelo. Naruto suspiró relajándose al ver que no tenía nada que ver con su familia y se sentó delante de ella.

-Entonces…que es lo que querías hablar conmigo?-

Eso la tensó y sonrojó de nuevo.

-Ah…etto…-jugó con la punta de sus dedos- N-Naruto-kun…yo…-Alzó la cabeza y le miró. Se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la cabeza_. Tu puedes Hinata! Adelante! Aprovecha esta oportunidad!_

-Naruto…yo…yo…-se sonrojó al completo_. No puedo! Simplemente no puedo! Y si me rechaza? No podrá ya volver a convivir con él! Y que pasara con nuestra amistad! Oh! Estúpidos sentimientos!_

-Hin-chan-llamó Naruto al ver que no decía nada.

_Pero tengo que decírselo. No puedo reprimir más esto. Naruto debe saberlo!_

Alzó la cabeza y le miró, firmemente. Suspiró y se colocó bien, delante de él.

-Naruto-kun yo…yo quería decir…-se sonrojó-quería decir que….-Naruto alzó una ceja, expectativo-que yo…-su respiración se aceleró. Meneó la cabeza y le miró firme.

-Naruto-kun, me gustas-

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido junto con su boca. Hinata bajó la cabeza al segundo, sonrojada al completo, pero con una sonrisa iluminando su cara. Por fin se lo había dicho! Se mordió el labio, feliz. Se sentía muchísimo más ligera.

-Naruto-k…-pero se calló al ver la expresión del rubio. Éste estaba cabizbajo, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo y apretaba sus puños a ambos lados.-Naruto…-murmuró. Había hecho mal en decírselo? O es que todavía seguía…enamorado de Sakura?

-Gomennasai!-exclamó ella mirando a un lado-gomen…no quería molestarte con eso, solo…-apretó sus puños-no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía. Tú…me gustas mucho y…-mordió su labio, evitando que sus lágrimas salieran de nuevo-no quiero que…que por eso…vayamos a separarnos…yo…te quiero mucho-y su voz sonó rota y una lágrima calló sobre la hierba. Hinata se mordía el labio, evitando romper a lágrimas-gomen-volvió a decir.-gomen…-y sorbió su nariz.

-Hin-chan-llamó éste pero Hinata no quiso voltearse. Sabía que si lo hacía, rompería a llorar-Nee..Hin-chan-

-Gomen-y rápidamente ocultó sus ojos con su brazo. Oyó como Naruto bufaba y se sintió aún peor, por Kami, Naruto debía de estar pasando una vergüenza horrible. Así que rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y antes de que pudiera apartar el brazo, se vio tirada y sentada sobre las piernas de Naruto. Hinata le miró sorprendida cuando la alzó por los brazos y la sentó, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Luego se vio atrapada entre sus brazos.

-N-Naruto-kun…-apoyó las manos sobre su pecho.

-Baaka-soltó Naruto poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra le rodeaba.-Estaba esperando que lo dijeras-

-eh?-apretó entre sus manos su chaleco ANBU. Naruto la apretó más y se sonrojó.

-Ya lo sabía-respondió haciendo que la peliazul abriera más sus ojos-solo estaba esperando que me lo dijeras tú-

Un-un momento. Él ya lo sabía? Sabía que le gustaba? Sabía que estaba enamorada de él?

Se sonrojó y notó de nuevo la mano de Naruto sobre su cabello.

-C-com…-

-Tú también me gustas-interrumpió totalmente sonrojado dejando a Hinata sorprendida.- y mucho-

Al ver que no respondía, siguió acariciando sus cabellos. Aquellos cabellos que tanto le gustaban. Sonrió.

-te amo-murmuró y sintió como Hinata apretaba su chaleco dejó su cabello y la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza.

_Me...me ama? Acaba de decir que…me ama?_ Su rostro se sonrojó al completo y agarró con fuerza su chaleco. Naruto él….él la amaba? Tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, de tristezas, de alegrías compartidas con él y todo…la amaba. Sintió sus ojos nuevamente llenarse de lágrimas y sonriendo, escondió su rostro en su pecho y le abrazó. Llorando así, en silencio.

Naruto sonrió y besó su cabeza. No supo cuándo se había enamorado de ella, solo sabía que la necesitaba a su lado a cada momento. Que le acompañara a todas las misiones, necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba oír su risa, su voz, su presencia…todo. En cualquier momento tenerla a su lado.

-gomen-sollozó Hinata contra su chaleco. Éste, extrañado, bajó los brazos y Hinata se apartó del chaleco y se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo; Naruto le apartó el brazo y con sus manos sobre sus mejillas, limpió sus lágrimas.

-Porque te disculpas? Has hecho algo malo?-preguntó sonriéndole.

Ella también sonrió y negó.

-Te he mojado el chaleco y la camisa-respondió ella, sonrojada.

-Oh! No te preocupes, tengo muchos más en mi apartamento.-dijo rodando sus ojos, sin borrar su sonrisa

-Mentira- dijo ella-solo tienes uno ya que él otro lo destrozaste luchando contra aquella bestia.-sorbió su nariz y le sonrió. Naruto juntó su frente a la suya y cerró los ojos.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo-abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al verla a ella igual de sonrojada-digo, ya que vas a ser mi novia, pues…-

-T-tu novia?-repitió ella asombrada. Naruto viró la mirada a un lado, con la mano tras la nuca y sonrojado.

-S-sé que pido mucho y que mi apartamento no es nada comparado con la mansión Hyuuga, pero…me gustaría que vivieras conmigo.-la miró de reojo-creo que…con lo que recibimos por cada misión podríamos vivir tranquilos…no?-

Hinata siguió mirándole, todavía sin creérselo. _Su novia?_

-Lo sabía-dijo molesto-sabía que no debía pedirte eso. Es muy temprano. Entenderé que no quieras vivir conmigo aún pero…-la miró-me gustaría mucho que…-se sonrojó-que fueses m-mi novia-

Además de estar completamente roja, se había quedado boquiabierta. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-o-oe, no llores, onegai.-dijo nervioso sin saber qué hacer con sus manos- odio verte llorar, en serio. N-no llores..-

-Si quiero!-exclamó Hinata abrazándolo de nuevo-quiero irme a vivir contigo Naruto-kun y también quiero ser tu novia!-y apretó el abrazo ,sonrojada. En cambio, para Naruto fue como recibir la noticia de que sus padres aún vivían. La agarró de los brazos y la separó. La miró, sorprendido

-D-De verdad…tú quieres…-

Ella asintió fervientemente y Naruto volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Arigatou!-exclamó realmente feliz-arigatou Hin-chan! Juro que siempre cuidare de ti. Lo prometo! Nunca te faltara de nada! -la separó y ahuecó las manos sobre su rostro-me has hecho el hombre más feliz de toda la aldea! Ni te lo imaginas!- y juntó su frente con al de ella, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.-Arigatou.-

Hinata sonrió y pasó las manos por su cuello, rodeándolo así con los brazos. Naruto besó su frente, todavía susurrándole lo agradecido que estaba, cuanto la amaba, y Hinata se sentía la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra. Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le sonrió.

-Te amo-le susurró, sonrojada. Y los dos fueron acercándose, hasta que sus labios se rozaron- te amo-volvió a repetir ella y finalmente unieron sus labios. Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y él, sonriendo contra sus labios, pasó una mano por su cabello, quitándolo de su hombro y poniéndolo tras su nuca. Intensificando el beso por momentos. Dando a entender que necesitaban conocer más del otro. Cuando Hinata separó sus labios, Naruto introdujo su lengua para encontrarse con la de ella.

-Kawai!-se oyó una voz al fondo seguido de unos ruidos. Ellos se separaron y se alzaron rápidamente, mirando el punto donde un gran arbusto se movía.

-Quien anda ahí?-ordenó saber Naruto, colocándose frente a Hinata

-Nos vieron! Y todo por tu culpa frentona!-gritó una voz.

_Frentona? _

Hinata pasó al lado de Naruto y caminó hacia el frondoso bosque, separó los arbustos.

-SAKURA-CHAN!-exclamó sorprendida la verla tendida en el suelo-Tenten-chan Ino-chan!-

-Ah..etto…-Sakura se alzó del suelo, sonriendo con inocencia-konnichiwa…. Hina-chan-

-Konnichiwa-saludaron Ino y Tenten.

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto des de atrás de Hinata-Tenten y….Ino?-

-konnichiwa...Naruto!-saludaron las tres

-Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Hinata, sonrojándose pensando que ellas lo podían haber visto todo-Sakura-chan!-

-N-no te enfades Hina-chan...solo…echábamos un vistazo-

Pero la peliazul se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-No os fiabais de mi cierto? Por eso estabais aquí-volteó la cabeza a un lado.

-N-no es eso!-Ino salió de entre los arbustos-solo…nos asegurábamos de que estabas bien verdad?-les preguntó a las otras.

Sakura y Tenten asintieron, convencidas.

-Lo ves. –dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros, no sin antes apartar de Naruto de al lado-Solo nos preocupábamos por ti-le sonrió y le pestañeó, coqueta. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

Hinata las miró sonreír. Y ella también sonrió.

-Nos perdonas?-preguntó Sakura delante de ella, saltando el arbusto.

Ella asintió, sonrojada. Y las tres se lanzaron a abrazarla.

-M-me ahogáis-susurró ella, morada. Naruto se limitó a negar, sonriendo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Hina-le sonrió Tenten a su lado.

-No lo hubiera hecho sin vosotras.-miró a las tres –arigatou. Si no me hubieras chantajeado con las fotos, aún no se lo habría dicho-

-Chantajeado?-preguntó Naruto tensando a Hinata.

-N-no, dije chantajeando? No...no es…-

-Si.-asintió Sakura alzando sus cejas en tono juguetón-la chantajeamos.

-Sakura-chan no…-

-con esto!-y le puso en plena cara unas cuantas fotos.

-Sakura-chan!-y se las intentó quitar, pero Naruto se adelantó.-Naruto-kun, devuélvemelas-

-Y estas fotos?-preguntó a Sakura esquivando las manos de Hinata que intentaban quitárselas mientras las miraba.

La mirada de Sakura brilló.

-Se las hice a escondidas.-

-Sakura!-exclamaron las tres chicas.

-Des de cuando haces eso frentona?-

-Des de que descubrí que bajo toda esa ropa chunin, se esconde un cuerpo digno de una diosa-

Hinata se sonrojó al completo.

-Saku…-

-Las quiero-dijo Naruto de repente. Las chicas le miraron, lucia serio pero a la vez sonrojado-quiero todas las fotos-

-Naruto-kun!-exclamó ella sonrojada.

-Son 5 yens por foto de Hinata vestida-respondió Sakura contando-10 por ir semi -vestida y 15 por ir desnuda-

-Desnuda?-exclamaron los cuatro. Ellas no habían visto ninguna de esas. Sakura sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una foto. Se subió a una rama y la enseñó.

-1.000 yens por esta que sale duchándose.-

Tanto Hinata como los otros abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos.

-Sakura-chan!-exclamó sonrojada y molesta-cuando me hiciste esa foto! Baka!-

-L-l-l..,-las cuatro chicas miraron a Naruto. Se había quedado embobado mirando la foto. Por cierto, donde había metido las otras fotos?

-l?-repitió Ino

-Narut…-le intentó llamar Tenten

-LA QUIERO!-gritó saltando hacia la rama. Pero Sakura saltó a otras ramas, siendo perseguida por Naruto.

-Sakura-chan! Devuélveme las fotos!-sollozó Hinata siguiéndoles

Mientras a Ino y Tenten les resbalaba la gota.

-Cómo ha conseguido meterse en el baño mientras Hinata se bañaba?-preguntó Tenten sorprendida por el carácter de su amiga.

-Quien sabe, pero oye-miró a ambos lados y le dijo que se acercara-y si le compramos unas cuantas fotos a Sakura y las vendemos?-

-Ino-chan! Eso está muy mal!-exclamó Tenten molesta-Además Hinata-chan se podría enfadar y…-pero Ino hizo un gesto frotando su dedo índice con el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo-esta bien, vamos-y sonrojada siguió a sus amigas

-Nos vamos a hacer ricas!-exclamó Ino saltando de alegría.-Espérame Tenten!-

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

**DECIDME SI NO HA ESTADO DIVERTIDO! JAJAJA**

**UNA HISTORIA QUE ME VINO A LA MENTE JUTO EN UN SUEÑO JAJAJAJ**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE COMO PREMIO ME DEJEIS MUCHISIMOS REVIEWS :p**

**HARÉ MÁS...XD**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
